Den of the Snake
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: She had been sleeping for many years within the dungeons of the Malfoy Manor and he had been told countless times that she belonged to the Dark Lord. Suddenly she was awake and looking so tempting and beautiful and she was offering herself to him. How could he say no?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.

**_Pairing_**

_: Draco x Kagome hints of Voldemort x Kagome and Lucius x Kagome _

**_Summary_**

_: She had been sleeping for many years within the dungeons of the Malfor Manor and he had been told countless times that she belonged to the Dark Lord. Suddenly she was awake and looking so tempting and beautiful and she was offering herself to him. How could he say no?_

_**Dedication**_

_: Kibasin - For returning back to fanfiction and getting out updates to stories I've been following ages! I love you and all your works! Go read her stuff! It's all super awesome! _

**Den of the Snake****  
**

x . . . . x

_She belongs to the Dark Lord. _

They were words that Draco had grown up with. He had never quite understood what it had meant when he was a young child but as he aged it made sense and made him bitter with hatred for the creature – _the once man – _that had somehow earned the love of a woman that never seemed to age. She was a sparkling thing that had been hidden way in the deepest vaults and dungeons of the Malfoy manor, in a forever sleep.

As a child he had thought her a beautiful princess that needed obvious rescuing from a knight – which was always himself. It was a game his mother was not inclined to stop as long as his father had not been around because after all, no son of Lucius Malfoy would play such childish games despite how spoiled the child was some things were unacceptable.

He visited her throughout the years, cleaning her glass tomb always ensuring no dust would gather over the place where she rested. She never moved, only the gentle rise and fall of her chest indicated that she lived. He had spent hours watching, wondering, when the woman would wake. What color were eyes? Was she as cruel as the Dark Lord? Crueler?

Questions, questions, questions and yet no answer to any of them.

Narcissa wouldn't have provided him with the answers he sought in fear of pushing his obsession further and Lucius would have sneered down at him from where he stood and locked away the woman away from his sight. He could hear the words his father would spit, "_Now, now Draco, no need to get distracted by a pretty thing that belongs to another now is there?"_

So he wondered.

And he spoke.

He told the silent, near possibly dead woman about his life and school.

His rivalry with the dunce Harry Potter, the infatuation Pansy Parkinson carried that annoyed him greatly, the whispers of plans that he heard from Death Eaters that occasionally visited the manor under the guise of official business. Not all had been thrown into Azkaban and not everyDeath Eater had been known. Sometimes he sat in silence and did nothing at all. He just watched her sleep and wondered. What had her life been before this death like trance?

How did she end up this way?

Would she ever awake?

It was the most prominent question in his young mind.

And he received his answer when he returned home the summer before his Fifth Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the summer the Dark Lord had been resurrected and sent the Death Eaters into a tizzy. Oh how _surprised _he had been to return home for the summer and find Voldemort standing within his home. How _horrified_ and yet also strangely exhilarated. The Dark Lord every bit intimidating as he had imagined. Right down to the large snake that curled around his feet and slithered here and there.

Narcissa upon seeing her son offered him a tight yet light smile and quickly went to greet him at the door, taking smooth steps. She walked toward him and placed her hand on his arm, steering him toward the dark and terrifying lord. In her eyes Draco saw _fear_ whereas in his father's he saw awe and devotion. She gripped his arm tightly and they stood before him. Voldemort was taller than the young man that was taller than his petite mother and just as tall as his father.

His mother startled him lightly when he she began to speak, her lovely voice in 'hostess' mode, "Mi'lord, you remember Draco, of course. He was just a new born back then."

Slit pupil eyes gazed at him with something akin to disinterest and he watched the flat nose inhale lightly. Eyes bluer then the sky should not have been in a face as horrifying as the one before him, but they were there and with snake like pupils. There was a sneer on the face of the man he was taught to fear and revere all at once and then in a voice he expected to be more snake then man, he spoke, "Ahhh. Such a small babe you were – I worried you would not make it to adulthood." It was a barb directed to his parents – subtle, but there as the hues flicked to his Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. "Let's hope you continue to grow – a fact we'll find out shortly, no?"

And there it was – _the threat_.

Narcissa's hands clenched tightly on the arm of her only child and she stepped back from Voldemort fearfully. The smile that curled his thin lips was cruel as he looked at Lucius who was careful to show no emotion on his face, "Mi'lord, she has been taken care of."

"We'll see now, won't we Lucius?" he inquired to no one in particular, that deep voice curious and cruel. He looked down at the snake that curled about his face and he stepped over her. "Come Nagini, let us see how Mummy fares."

Voldemort walked away with a sweep of his dark robes, Nagini gazed at the family once more before following with a loud hiss. Lucius stood tall as he turned and did the same. Once the three were out of hearing range, Draco turned to Narcissa and inquired, "Where are they going, Mother?"

She looked at him with fearful exasperation, "Where do you think, Draco? The Dark Lord has come to retrieve what is his."

There was a moment of confusion before he realized what she meant.

Voldemort had come to retrieve the woman hidden away.

Minutes passed like hours and Draco paced restlessly.

Would she finally wake?

He had wanted to follow but his mother definitely had more sense than he and practically screamed at him, 'no'. If the woman was not to his expectations, Draco would suffer. It was the first time Draco realized his mother would defy the Dark Lord to keep him safe. It was in her stance, in the way her hand twitched over her wand, in the way she looked at him. Draco continued to pace when he heard the footsteps and a melodic voice that sent small shivers along his spine.

"… and you have aged! How long has it been? Not that you aren't _every _bit as handsome as you were back in the day. Mmm. Now you're distinguished." There was a light giggle just as there was a sigh he recognized coming from his father.

_Was she hitting on his father?_

He was still in shock when the trio rounded the corner, Nagini curled about the woman's small frame. She carried the snake as though it weighed nothing as it nuzzled her cheek. She was smaller than he would have thought now that she was _awake_. So small, coming to his father's shoulder. Hair so black the night would weep in shame. And her eyes were _open _and his mouth was so dry because his curiosity would now be quenched for his long time silent friend.

She turned to him and her eyes caught the light and reflected them in such a way he was momentarily stunned. They were not a normal color on a human. They were iridescent blue with snake like pupils to match Nagini on her shoulder. His breath caught as her mouth curled into a dimpled smile and she placed the lethal creature on the ground. "Oh _you're _new." She murmured softly and Voldemort placed a hand on her shoulder. She leaned into the touch and preened under his hand like a small cat.

She pulled away with much reluctance and Draco had to fight not to wrinkle his nose in disgust. She took several steps forward until she placed herself directly before him. Her head tilted to the side exposing the line along her pulse and spilling all her ebony hair over her shoulder. Her look was expectant and he fought not to stutter and blush when he realized she was waiting for him to introduce himself, "Draco Malfoy." He murmured slowly, warily.

She smiled brightly once more and he caught a pair of fangs in that smile of hers, "Kagome." She stated lightly, "Call me Kagome."

And Draco had he not been so blind would have realized he fell in love at that moment.

She leaned in closely then, going on tip toe as she whispered softly in his ear, "I know you, Draco. _I know you well._" His heart nearly stopped in his chest. He had told her much over the years – so much. "I heard _everything_." She murmured and he went pale. Insecurities Malfoy's should not have were told in the dark, the plans he had heard, _too much_. "Don't worry, Draco, it's a secret."

She pulled away from him, the relief in his silvery hues visible.

"Many things need to be done, Kagome, and dawdling is not one of them." Kagome turned toward Voldemort and nodded her head. His hand was out stretched toward her and she grabbed it with all the confidence in the world – _without fear_ – and they headed out into the night, Lucius escorting them.

Later that night – heart still pounding from the encounter – Narcissa entered his room and took a seat at the foot of his bed.

"Draco…" she began softly, "…listen and listen well. Kagome is not to be trifled with. Stay far away from her as possible. I should have _never _let your infatuation with her continue throughout your life. She is dangerous."

"She looks no older then myself." He scoffed. "And she's been _asleep _since I was born."

She clutched his hand tightly, almost painfully, and he looked up at her frightened hues, "She belongs to the Dark Lord! Intimately! You don't understand, my child. You cannot show even the slightest bit of curiosity in her – the Dark Lord has killed for less."

"What is she?" he asked after a few moments.

Narcissa pursed her lips, "_She is Nagini_." she murmured lightly, "Before the Dark Lord rose to power… he found a girl. He kept her. They were children but he was fiercely protective. She died in the first war and he brought her back catching her soul but it was a dead soul… he could not use it to bring her back. He used the soul of snake and allowed them to mingle with one another to bring life into her dead soul. It worked however she returned more snake-like then any had anticipated. The Dark Lord was delighted of course and left a piece of her in the snake. The snake grew over time and became Nagini. Nagini's soul is Kagome's soul… they are _one_."

Draco looked at Narcissa, horrified completely and fully, "Kagome _is _the snake?"

Narcissa nodded her head, "And vice-versa." Her eyes softened and she brushed the bangs back from his forehead, "Oh my son – do you understand? She is his. Like Nagini Kagome is but his pet and his weapon to use as he wishes. Stay away. If she approaches you – you do not let her touch you, understood? She is a power unto herself and the Dark Lord allows her some…" her face was pained when she whispered, "…liberties."

Despite how much Draco wanted to protest he would do as his mother bid.

.

It was difficult following orders when Kagome appeared on the Malfoy's doorstep not even a week later. It was Lucius who answered and looked down at the young woman with a curious, fearful, detachment, "Welcome, Kagome. Is there something we can assist with?" he inquired to the small female.

Slit pupil orbs blinked slowly and she tilted her head to the side, "Leave. For the day. You and Narcissa."

Lucius took a step back as she entered the manor and looked around curiously, Lucius inquiring, "For what purpose?"

Kagome snapped her head to him and barred small fangs in his direction, "Because my will is to be obeyed, sniveling weakling. Do as I bid or suffer. My attraction to this family is not solely to you and I will rid of you – you have a son that can easily take your place."

Lucius swallowed thickly and stated softly, "Malfoy is still but a boy – he just turned fifteen not even a month ago, Kagome! Surely a myself would suit better!"

Kagome's iridescent blue hues glowed almost malevolently, "Your wife grows weary of this game we play, Lucius. I am allowed a lover as long as the Dark Lord keeps that _bitch_ Bellatrix at his side. I like you – you're a good servant however you now have a son that can take your place and I _want _him. He has spoken to me for years and I know him as well as I know myself. It has been years and you are a… mystery to me now. Once you would have fallen on your knees before me and kissed the very ground I walked upon. Now? Now I do not know. Too much time has passed."

"He is a boy – "

Kagome cut him off with a grin, "_Corrupt them young_, dear Lucius. I do not plan on dying and falling into a coma again anytime soon – he and I have all the time in the world. I tell you again – leave or die now. Surely allowing me to have your son is not a fate worse than death. I remember _you_ enjoyed it well." Her voice was cruel when she spoke and she did not wait on his response. She merely turned and walked up the stairs and began looking through rooms until she located the room she was looking for.

It was still early, not quite seven in the morning yet, so the young master of the house continued to sleep. Keen ears heard the rush of feet and the slam of the front door and the snake-woman pulled back the covers that kept the male warm. He was bare from the chest up and she tilted her head to the side. He was young and soft and he was every bit of a Malfoy. Her fingers followed the curve of his back before she placed a kiss to his shoulder. She leaned over and whispered against his ear, "Wake up, Draco – you have a long day ahead of you."

The young man awoke with a start and turned on his side, "What the hell are you doing here?" he growled angrily as he attempted to move away from her.

She crawled onto the bed and backed him up against his headboard, "I have come to claim you as mine for a short time."

Silvery hues widened as Draco inquired, "What are you taking about?"

"Come now, Draco! I know you better than anyone~ you have told me all your secrets. Where is the little boy that thought I was beautiful?" she inquired almost wistfully. "I offer you everything right now – will you reject me?" pushed forward, the collar of her robe slipping down and revealing the smooth, creamy expanse of her shoulder. He swallowed thickly as she moved to press her lips against his chin and once more huskily whispered, "Will you reject what I am offering?"

She was absolutely gorgeous.

And she was in his bed.

And she looked just so _tempting._

Malfoy never really was one for rules and promises.

So he fell into her spell and between her smooth, slick thighs, and understood why Eve ate the apple that the snake had offered.

.

"I don't understand." Draco muttered angrily. "Explain one more time!"

Kagome rolled over and shook her head, "What is there to know? The Dark Lord keeps Bellatrix and I get to take a lover. He cannot kill me because killing me kills Nagini and there are some… complications if Nagini dies. I love my lord but I will _not _be a neglected toy." He voice was pained for a just moment before returning to her normal cool tone, "I like the Malfoy beauty – your father was married to Narcissa but it's not like they can refuse me. A direct order from me is the equivalent to the Dark Lord's. He _had _to do it. I want you and now you are mine. You will take your father's place."

Kagome pillowed her head on his chest and Draco narrowed silvery hues at her, "That's bloody ridiculous, you know that, right?"

"Did you protest?" Kagome inquired in exasperation.

Draco muttered a quick, "No."

"Then be quiet."

"What if I don't want to be yours?" he asked lightly.

She laughed lightly, "How do you like dying?"

The male snorted, "Not very much I'm afraid."

Kagome looked up at him as she made a move to straddle his waist. Sitting atop of him, their nude bodies once more touching Kagome whispered softly as she leaned closer to his lips, "Do not worry, Draco – the safest place to be is the heart of a snake – " there was a spark of cruelty in her eyes when she spoke, " - for they bite _everyone _that ventures _too _close."

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Draco x Kagome one-shot! In short Kagome and Nagini share pieces of the same soul. Because killing Kagome would kill Nagini and thus kill Voldemort he allows her to do as she pleases as long as she always returns to him in the end and does his bidding. She loves him because of their days as children but refuses to play second best.


End file.
